


Two Alone in the Dark

by TheFandomLesbian



Series: Angela's Raulson One-Shots [34]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Romance, Short, foxxay - Freeform, raulson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomLesbian/pseuds/TheFandomLesbian
Summary: Misty and Cordelia are finally together, but they both have nightmares.





	Two Alone in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Starry Eyes" by Cigarettes After Sex.   
> For a prompt where Misty and Cordelia have nightmares.

“Bah!” Misty jolted awake beside Cordelia at the sound of her lover’s yelp of despair. In her sleep, Cordelia writhed, her hands tossed over her eyes. She gathered up the blankets in her hands and snatched them off of Misty, balling up her fists and fighting an invisible enemy. “Ah!” The back of her skull ground into the pillows. 

Misty placed a hand on Cordelia’s shoulder and shook her. “Cordelia. Cordelia, wake up.” Squeezing her bicep, she dragged Cordelia out of her sleep. A high-pitched cry died as the Supreme awoke from her nightmare. Cordelia’s panicked hand clawed at Misty’s wrist as wide brown eyes perceived her. “Hey, duckweed, it’s alright… It’s alright. Just me. You were having that dream again.” Misty touched Cordelia’s cheek. She flinched. “Take it easy. Can you hear me? Can you see me?” 

Heavy, panted breaths gradually slowed and steadied. Cordelia’s shaking fists rubbed at her eyes. She grimaced. “Y-Yeah…” She exhaled the word. “Yeah, I hear you.” Sweat dribbled from her hairline and matted her blonde locks. A shiver powered through her rattling shoulders. “I’m sorry.” Her voice cracked. She bowed her head, resting it on Misty’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

Combing a hand through her wet hair, Misty kissed Cordelia’s cheek. “It’s alright, darling, I’m fine being woke up.” Cordelia winced at the sweet touch. “Do you want to talk about it?” Misty trailed her thumb over Cordelia’s eyelids. The scars on her face had healed after her rise to the Supremacy, but the scars on her soul were not so quick to fade. Cordelia shook her head. Misty kissed the back of each eyelid and held her head in her hands. “Alright, sugar cube.” Misty never ceased her use of pet names for Cordelia; all of them seemed like options. “You just stay right here. I’ll keep you safe.” She stretched out her legs before her and tugged Cordelia into her lap. 

Cordelia’s moist cheek rested on her chest, propped up on the pillows. “Thank you, Misty,” she whispered. The tender hand stroked her face and hair again. Her eyes remained open, blinking into the darkness. “Will you turn on the lamp?” Misty reached for the lamp and flicked on the light, illuminating her face. “I feel better when I can see you.” Misty smiled down at her. Touching Misty, seeing Misty, hearing Misty’s voice--all those things grounded her in reality. She would never know pain like that again. “I can’t explain it.” Misty didn’t expect her to say anything, but in spite of that--or perhaps because of it--she wanted to provide some answers. “Sometimes I just can’t stop thinking about it. About what it felt like. What the acid felt like in my eyes.” 

“I understand.” 

Their roles were reversed many nights. Misty did understand. Cordelia looped her arms around her neck and clung to her. Misty kissed her forehead. “Thank you,” Cordelia whispered again. 

“I love you, honeybee.” 

…

Less than a week passed before a ragged shriek from Misty tore Cordelia from her slumber. Misty’s fingers curled and raked down her face, scratching at her skin, leaving red marks and bloody streaks where she struggled to tear her flesh off. “Misty!” Cordelia seized her around the middle and squeezed tightly. Misty thrashed and flailed at her. “Misty! Misty, wake up! You’re dreaming!” She patted Misty’s cheeks to try to slap her out of the dream world. 

Blue eyes popped open, but flames were still reflected in their depths, spilling fire which lingered in her gut. “It  _ burns! _ ” she shrieked. She curled up into a tiny ball, viciously scratching herself. “It  _ burns,  _ it  _ burns,  _ make it  _ stop! _ ” Cordelia seized Misty around the middle, but Misty thrashed and howled like a wounded dog. The lightbulbs in the lamp and vases on the table exploded with the force of her magic attempting to repel Cordelia’s hands from her skin. Dragging Misty across the room through the bathroom door elicited another panicked, agonized squeal from her. Overhead, the lightbulbs burst into shattered glass just as Cordelia flicked them on. 

“Misty!” Shouting her name did no good. Cordelia battled Misty’s night terror, a woman heavier than her and built of pure lean muscle. “Misty, stop it! Listen to me!” She used her telekinesis to slam the bathroom door shut and lock it, pinning them in the total darkness. The sound of Misty’s fingernails scoring down the wooden door pierced her soul. Waving her hand, Cordelia tried to sweep all of the glass out of her way, but without the light, she couldn’t see all of the shards. They broke the skin of her feet. She tracked across the rug, wincing, as she turned on the cold water of the bathtub and dropped a washcloth into the drain to plug it up. 

Grabbing Misty under her arms, she hauled her across the shattered glass. Stumbling with pain and blindness and the added weight of a wholly resistant woman, Cordelia dropped both of them into the bathtub of cold water, which filled all too slowly for her taste. She landed hard on her knees, banging her head on the wall of the bathtub, while Misty tumbled away from her, landing flat on her ass. 

Another ragged scream tore from Misty’s lips, but it strangled itself off as the cold water soaked her clothing and shocked her into silence, soothing the phantom burns. Cordelia dragged herself closer, ignoring the pain in her rattled limbs. “Misty. Misty, it’s okay--” Her teeth chattered from the chill. Her nightgown fanned out around her in the water. Misty’s strangled voice formed a twisted cry, a loud whimper, something so mangled and destroyed that Cordelia’s heart broke at the sound of it. “Misty--” 

Misty’s rattling teeth clacked against one another. “Cuh-Cuh-Cordelia?” Cordelia scooted beside her as Misty’s tears leaked into her voice. “It h-hurts…” 

Cordelia slid next to her and put an arm around her waist. “It doesn’t hurt, Misty, it’s just in your head where it hurts.” Misty shivered all over. The cold water was almost unbearable. The thundering of the bathtub disturbed her. “It’s just a dream. You’re not there anymore. None of those people can hurt you anymore.” A mop of wet hair brushed against Cordelia’s face. “Just relax for a few minutes.” 

Swollen, bloodied fingertips touched hers, raw from where they had torn at the bathroom door. “I’m so sorry.” She leaned against Cordelia’s body. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered. She jittered with the cold. “I feel hot and cold at the same time--” She hiccuped. 

A tender hand brushed over her face, but Cordelia couldn’t tell if she was feverish or not. “It’s okay. I know this soothes your skin.” When Misty believed she was being burned again, only the sensation of cold water awoke her from her nightmare. “Tell me when it stops hurting.” However phantom the pain, it made Misty flinch at her gentle touch, even when there was nothing physically wrong with her body. Some things ran deeper than seared flesh and bone. Cordelia cupped her hip. “I love you, Misty.” 

“I love you, too, Cordelia.” Misty rested her head against hers. 


End file.
